


cause i am barely breathing

by chassecroise (rhapsodyinpink)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, poetic prose, post-established relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinpink/pseuds/chassecroise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love poem in two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday drabble for my friend crusanite on tumblr! :)

Ladybug’s hands are small, but Adrien knows they are strong. 

She can use them to dance up the side of his cheek with her fingers, bopping his nose as light as a feather. 

Or she can use them to pick him up and launch him towards a villain, confident and sure in her perfect aim.

He’s held them so many times, gripping her wrists and pulling her away from danger, helping her up when she falls, grasping them so gently when they kissed for the first time, before she pulled them away and tangled them up in his hair. 

He can feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric of her suit, but he wants to know the touch of her skin. 

He wonders if her fingers have callused edges, if they ever bruise from the tension of her bandalore.

He wonders what she looks like underneath the mask, if her entire face flushed as bright red as his own when their lips first met. 

He wonders if she knows how much he loves her. 

But all he knows is the feeling of her soft cheeks brushing against the edges of his face as she presses her flushed lips against his neck and the yearning moans that escape his lips and hover in the quiet air.

All he knows is the peace that floods his body as she gazes at him with those striated cerulean eyes—the clearest shade of blue he’s ever seen, a vivid, boundless ocean, with depths he has yet to discover.

All he knows is that when their lips touch and he curls into the warmth of her body, pressing his arms into the dimples of her back, he feels replete with a darkness with brightly colored edges that other people call fireworks, but that he understands simply as ecstasy. 

All he knows is that when they’re fighting together in battle, she’s as fierce as the sun at high noon, but when they’re alone together, she’s as soft and gentle as a sunset, casting light upon the quiet, empty shadows of his room. 

And here and now, as she’s standing right in front of him, biting her lip with that irresistible smile and beckoning him to come closer, perhaps that’s enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2, for day one of ladrien june (love poem)

Adrien’s hands are large, but Ladybug knows that they are gentle.

He can use them to open doors for her and help her out of chairs at restaurants, the very model of chivalry.

Or he can use them to lace his fingers through hers, lifting them up and pressing them against his lips, soft and firm and bursting with a passion that’s both innocent and fervent at the same time.

She’s held them so many times, feeling her own nervousness mirrored in the frenetic rush of his pulse the first time they touched, and the calm reassurance she feels when she holds them now, a comfort that reminds her in more ways than one of her partner.    

She can feel the softness of his hair through the thin edges of her suit, as soft as a kitten’s fur.

She wonders how often he laughs when he’s not with her, if he ever feels as free to express himself when the eyes of the world are on him as he is when they are alone.

She wonders if she will ever be brave enough to face him without the mask and tell him all the sweet nothings she whispers into his ears when she slips into his room at night.

She wonders about the future, and how long she can keep her identity a secret from him without everything unraveling all at once.  

But all she knows is the beautiful sound of his laughter, as clear and bright as the peal of a bell.

All she knows is the way his voice catches when he tells her he loves her, and the way his eyes sparkle like a green sea at the break of dawn.

All she knows is that he makes her feel like the sun, and that she wants to fill every part of his life with the warmth and light that he deserves.

All she knows is that she doesn’t have the words to tell him how lucky he makes her feel every single time he smiles at her.  

And here and now, as he’s standing in front of her, holding his breath and gazing at her like she’s the center of his universe, maybe that doesn’t matter.


End file.
